


The Fluffy Tadpole - Part II

by GamerQuills



Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [2]
Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Gen, Kero Sewers, Screenplay/Script Format, Tadpole Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerQuills/pseuds/GamerQuills
Summary: Mallow, grandson of great sage Frogfucius, spends most of his days struggling to be a good tadpole. On an errand to town, he obtains a doll and begins to learn there's a bigger world outside his pond.
Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633279
Kudos: 2





	1. The Cast (In Alphabetical Order)

**Belome:** A freakish doglike creature who lives in the sewers underground. He’ll eat just about anything—or anyone. He’s got four eyes, strange horns on his head, and a loooooong lolling red tongue.

 **Croco:** A reptilian thief who hangs around the outskirts of town, waiting to pickpocket the unsuspecting. Really does his job in style, what with the gangster accent, top hat, and crocodile-leather shoes.

 **Frogfucius:** The sage of Tadpole Pond and Mallow’s grandfather. Wears a sage’s robe and hat. He gives excellent advice and knows (almost) everything but can be a little showy with his presentation.

 **Geno:** A doll come to life through a star spirit inhabiting it. His mission is to repair the Star Road after a disruption of wishes destroyed it. The type of guy who never loses his cool. He wears a blue hat and blue cape with yellow accents. Two wood curls of red-painted hair poke out from under his hat.

 **Mallow:** A fluffy little boy who thinks he’s a tadpole. About 8 or 9 years old at this point. He has uncanny control over the weather. Definitely on the naïve side.

 **The Shopkeeper:** The only person who makes cricket pies and jam, making him indispensable to Frogfucius. The shopkeeper’s son was once the owner of the Geno doll, but he grew out of playing with it and foists it off on Mallow.

 **The Tadpoles:** There are eight of them: five girls and three boys. They’re under the tutelage of Frogfucius and are good friends with Mallow.

 **Toadofsky:** The resident musical genius of Tadpole Pond. Sometimes his passion for composition overrides the obvious need for common courtesy.


	2. Frogfucius's Grandson

**EXT. CLIFFS ABOVE TADPOLE POND - MORNING**

We close in on the cliff face and on FROGFUCIUS, who is walking a bridge behind a waterfall bursting from the rock. He carries baby MALLOW on his back in a sort of wrap-papoose. Mallow is asleep for the moment.

FROGFUCIUS

(huffs)

I’m getting too old for this.

We follow Frogfucius through his travels.

**INT. KERO SEWERS - MORNING**

Water runs through the sewer in brick-and-stone channels. Frogfucius looks around warily – there’s a rumbly growl echoing through the sewer, like a snore.

**EXT. LOCAL TOWN - MORNING**

Frogfucius heads toward a shingle-roofed grocery just as the town is starting to bustle to life.

FROGFUCIUS

(offhand to Mallow)

If the streams won’t tell me where you came from, maybe I’ll find answers here.

**INT. GROCERY STORE - DAY**

Frogfucius enters the grocery. A bell above the door rings, and the SHOPKEEPER turns around from behind the counter.

SHOPKEEPER

Well! Frogfucius! Spry as ever, I see. I get the feeling the journey from Tadpole Pond won’t ever have you beat.

FROGFUCIUS

“Age creeps like a snake and coils on you unexpectedly”. I may have to admit defeat sooner than you think.

(straightens himself, a few bones crick)

At least, that’s what my back is telling me.

The SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE and SON come from the back of the store. The son has a wooden GENO doll, and he mutters sound effects while he plays with it.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

But Frogfucius, how will you get your cricket treats? Oh, but you know everything, so I’m sure you’ll figure something out.

The shopkeeper rummages through his goods.

SHOPKEEPER

(mumbling)

Haven’t put any cricket pies or jams in stock today. Didn’t really plan on making the room smell like cooked bugs…

FROGFUCIUS

Please, don’t bother on my account. I actually came to see if—

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

(interrupting)

Well, who is this? What a funny little creature! Where did you find it?

The Shopkeeper’s wife circles Frogfucius and peers closely at Mallow, who has barely woken up and blinks sleepily back.

FROGFUCIUS

Ah, well, you see, this is what I wanted to—

SHOPKEEPER

(also interrupting, eyeing Mallow through his spectacles)

How odd! Never seen something like that before. Is it a new mystery, Frogfucius?

FROGFUCIUS

Well, uh, I mean—

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

What are you saying, dearest? There are no mysteries for our sage Frogfucius. He knows everything that’s worth knowing!

Mallow, uncomfortable with the attention, begins to blubber. Rain sprinkles against the windowpanes.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE (CONT’D)

I’m betting he came to teach us about this new discovery.

(motions to her son)

Hey, kiddo, come over and see this!

He zooms over, making gun sounds with his doll.

FROGFUCIUS

(noticing Mallow’s increasing distress)

He’s…He’s, uh…

SHOPKEEPER

I guess it’s true that everything worth knowing finds its way to your streams.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

(wiggles a finger toward Mallow)

Are you going to tell us what this fellow is?

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

(mimicking)

Tell us! Tell us!

FROGFUCIUS

(blurts)

HE’S MY GRANDSON!

Everyone goes quiet – even Mallow. The Shopkeeper and his family stare at Frogfucius, then at Mallow, then back at Frogfucius. The resemblance is clearly not there.

SHOPKEEPER

Your…grandson?

FROGFUCIUS

Yes…uh—of course! I really think he has my eyes. He’s…my pride and joy, you know.

The Shopkeeper and his family continue to stare. The shot focuses on Mallow’s beady black eyes, then Frogfucius’s bulgy frog eyes.

SHOPKEEPER

Um…You know, now that you mention it, he DOES look a lot like you!

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

(catching on)

I was JUST about to say the same thing! Why, you’re practically a matching set, aren’t you? And isn’t he a sweet little, um, tadpole! You must be pleased as peach, having such a…nice-looking grandson.

FROGFUCIUS

Oh, he’s wonderful.

Frogfucious takes a pointed glance out the windows. The clouds are clearing.

FROGFUCIUS (CONT’D)

But it’s the funniest thing: he…uh…seems to have an allergy to frog food. I came up to…find something else he might like.

SHOPKEEPER

(mumbles)

Doesn’t look anything like a tadpo—oof!

His wife jabs him in the gut.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

Well, you came to the right place, didn’t you? Let’s see what sort of things the little guy might like. We have oatmeal, or maybe some bananas, or soft cheese…

The wife leads Frogucius through the store.

**EXT. CLIFFS ABOVE TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Frogfucius has stopped for a rest on some protruding rocks. Mallow sits in his lap, and Frogfucius feeds him something like cottage cheese from a spoon.

FROGFUCIUS

“Grandson”? What kind of answer was that? I couldn’t say, “I don’t know”, could I? Frogfucius, you have too much pride. And as they say: Pride is a mask of one’s—

Mallow coughs; he’s been ravenously gulping down food and chokes. Frogfucius hastily sits him up and pats him on the back.

FROGFUCIUS

Ah, ah, slow down! You were very hungry, I guess.

Mallow gives another couple coughs and looks up at Frogfucius. They study each other.

FROGFUCIUS

If you didn’t come from the town…where DID you come from?

Mallow looks at Frogfucius blankly, then makes little grunts toward the food.

FROGFUCIUS

More?

(spoons food into Mallow’s mouth)

Well, for now, I suppose I can take responsibility for you.

A smile creeps onto Frogfucius’s face.

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Three tadpoles are milling about Frogfucius’ island. When he comes around the rushes they paddle to the edge of the pond to greet him.

TADPOLE #1

Sensei! We’ve been waiting to begin our lesson, but you’d already left your island. Where’d you go so early in the morning?

TADPOLE #2

Don’t you always say, “Education should never wait for a teacher”?

FROGFUCIUS

By that I meant learning is the responsibility of the learner! In which case you could have started your studies without me.

The third tadpole has noticed Mallow slung across Frogfucius’s back. Mallow babbles to himself, happy and full of food.

TADPOLE #3

Hey hey. Look everyone, Sensei brought back…a weird fluffy thing. Whoa! It just looked at me!

All the tadpoles gather to wonder at Mallow. Frogfucius hefts the baby around so he’s holding him in front.

TADPOLE #2

Is he part of our lesson, Sensei? Something you’ve never seen before?

FROGFUCIUS

What are you saying, young one? There’s nothing that comes into these ponds I can’t know.

He looks doubtfully at Mallow. The baby, still shy, cuddles closer to Frogfucius and clutches his robes. Frogfucius visibly melts.

FROGFUCIUS

Students, it is time you met…my grandson.


	3. The Terrible Tadpole

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Years have passed. Eight TADPOLES of assorted colors race through the water and shout excitedly. The shot lingers where they’ve splashed through, even after they’re long gone.

Several seconds later, Mallow paddles by, barely keeping control of his direction and swimming REALLY slowly…

MALLOW

(gasping)

I’m…I’m coming! Hang on—whoa—guys; wait for me!

The tadpoles veer toward a bit of rapids spilling from a pond higher up.

BLACK TADPOLE

We’re gonna be late for music practice! Better take a shortcut so Toadofsky doesn’t blow a geyser.

BLUE TADPOLE

Yeah, but if we go up the falls, then Mallow can’t…

The tadpoles wriggle their way up the water and turn just as Mallow gets close. He pauses and treads water, eyeing the current.

BLUE TADPOLE

C’mon, Mallow, you can make it!

RED TADPOLE

Just a couple quick swishes of your tail and you’re up!

BLACK TADPOLE

(aside)

But he doesn’t have a tail…

The tadpoles continue to cheer and encourage while Mallow deliberates.

MALLOW

(to himself)

No big deal. Just have to skim right up the water. Yeah. I can do this. I’m a tadpole; it’s what I do. This is the day I do this!

Mallow splashes up to the rapids. His arms windmill, and he splutters with his face in the water, but he clearly makes no progress.

The tadpoles watch from the pond above, awkwardly silent.

BLACK TADPOLE

He still can’t do it.

RED TADPOLE

Not even close.

Mallow pushes away from the rapids and coughs. He looks despondently up at his tadpole friends.

PURPLE TADPOLE

It’s all right, Mallow. Toadofsky won’t get too mad. At least…not more than usual. We’ll, um, we’ll meet you there, okay?

The tadpoles swim away. Mallow paddles in place for a while. He sniffles.

MALLOW

No…no, it’s not time to cry. I can’t cry. I’ll just take the long way, and everything will be fine. No big deal. It’s just the way things go sometimes.

CUT TO:

**EXT. FROGFUCIUS’ ISLAND - DAY**

Frogfucius spreads cricket jam on a slice of bread. He’s just about to take a bite when an absolute downpour dumps all over the pond. His clothes and beard are immediately soaked. He tilts his head up into the rain.

FROGFUCIUS

Oh dear…

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Mallow sits in the shallows having a darn good cry. It’s pouring buckets around him, too.

Frogfucius wades toward him.

FROGFUCIUS

Well, grasshopper, what’s new?

Mallow startles and attempts to cover up his crying fit. He smiles WAY too enthusiastically at Frogfucius. The weather immediately clears.

MALLOW

Grandpa! I was just about to head to music class. Man, I’d better hurry. I’m already late as it is, so I’ll talk to you later!

Mallow scrambles to his feet.

FROGFUCIUS

Sit down, my child.

Mallow sulkily sits back in the water.

FROGFUCIUS

You are having a bit of a crisis, yes? Something troubling you this morning?

MALLOW

No, Grandpa, really, it wasn’t anything. Just a good cry, y’know? Sometimes you gotta let it out for…no reason at all.

(losing conviction)

…Right?

FROGFUCIUS

Mallow.

MALLOW

Yes, Grandpa?

FROGFUCIUS

Did you know even frogs can get pruney?

MALLOW

(dejected)

Sorry, Grandpa.

FROGFUCIUS

It is all right to cry. “What soap is for the body, tears are for the soul”, as they say. But I do not appreciate it if you lie to me about feeling sad.

Mallow stares at the pond.

MALLOW

I’m a really terrible tadpole.

FROGFUCIUS

(nervous)

Oh, now, grasshopper, why would you say that? You fit in so well with the others. There’s no one who does not like you.

MALLOW

But Grandpa! That doesn’t have anything to do with being a tadpole or frog. Things like swimming and hopping…all the stuff I’m not good at…

Frogfucius takes a breath as if ready to say something, then stops. He’s silent a moment, then begins again.

FROGFUCIUS

Mallow, what is the one thing I always say?

MALLOW

Um… “Why are my bunions always worst first thing in the morning”?

FROGFUCIUS

…The OTHER thing I always say.

MALLOW

Oh. Uh, “Each lily pad opens in its own time.”

FROGFUCIUS

Precisely. I’m sure when the moment is right, you will find your own talents. Meanwhile, why not focus on all you CAN do well?

Mallow thinks, but eventually frowns.

MALLOW

Well…I guess I’m good at crying. Maybe I’ll start with that.

Mallow heads deeper into the pond. Frogfucius watches him and is clearly troubled.

**EXT. MELODY BAY - DAY**

Tadpoles glide through cattail “looms” stretched across a square pond, creating string-type sounds. Off in a corner, grown frogs perform on more traditional instruments like zithers and reed pipes.

Toadofsky waggles his baton over the tadpoles.

TOADOFSKY

(agitated)

No. Ugh. Blah! This isn’t right. The music is so lifeless; it has no spark! You shame me, all of you! First late to class, and now—no heart in the performance!

BLACK TADPOLE

(pausing mid-string)

But Toadofsky, we’re playing the notes just like you taught. How is it our fault if it sounds bad?

Toadofsky is suddenly and inexplicably in the tadpole’s face, even though he was nowhere near him a second ago.

TOADOFKSY

(comically passionate)

YOU ARE THE CANVAS FOR THIS MUSICAL VISION!

Mallow enters the scene, hanging back a little sheepishly.

TOADOFSKY

Ah! So the percussionist finally arrives. To the drums, then. Quickly, quickly, we’ve wasted too much time already.

Mallow slinks over to take his place at the drums. He taps at a few with the drumsticks. He’s got talent.

TOADOFSKY

From the top! Everyone, find your places. And remember to mind the tempo changes.

Toadofksy clicks his baton on his stand, and the music begins. Cue some snazzed-up version of “Grandpa and the Delightful Tadpoles”…or something Disney-ish.

The song finishes, and Toadofsky claps twice to draw attention.

TOADOFSKY

That will do for today. Tadpoles are dismissed while I work with the frogs on more advanced music. Study your scales until our next session!

The tadpoles begin to clear out.

YELLOW TADPOLE

See you down the pond, Mallow?

MALLOW

Yeah, I’ll be there in a little bit.

Mallow lays his drumsticks on the drums and hops off his stool. Toadofsky approaches him.

TOADOFSKY

Despite your tardiness, I have to say you’re improving at the drums.

MALLOW

(smiling)

Thank you, Toadofsky.

TOADOFSKY

(offhand as he walks away)

It certainly makes up for how inept you are at the strings.

Mallow’s smile vanishes. He glances aside at the strings in the pond and sighs.


	4. Mallow's Wish

**EXT. FROGFUCIUS’ ISLAND - NIGHT**

Mallow sways his bare feet in the water absentmindedly. Frogfucius approaches from off-screen.

FROGFUCIUS

Grasshopper, I am headed to bed. You will not stay up too late, yes?

MALLOW

Oh, I’ll go to bed soon, Grandpa. I…just want to think for a while.

FROGFUCIUS

(worried)

Very well, child.

Frogfucius collects his jar of cricket jam and his bread. Mallow watches him go, then looks at the table.

A dollop of jam is left where the jar sat. Mallow gets up and looks at it. He scoops it up with one finger, then sticks it in his mouth. He immediately gags.

MALLOW

Peh! Ugh. Blech!

Mallow grimaces at the jam residue left on his finger. He rubs it off.

MALLOW

I can’t even eat the right food…

Tears start forming in Mallow’s eyes. He sniffles, catches himself and rubs his face vigorously. He glances skyward. Just above the horizon, a bright star gleams back at him.

MALLOW

(whispers)

I wish I wasn’t such a crybaby.

Mallow watches the star as if expecting something to happen. Nothing does. Mallow sighs.

BLUE TADPOLE (O.S.)

Mallow, are you still up?

Mallow turns. Blue Tadpole floats alone on the other side of the island. Mallow joins her.

BLUE TADPOLE

I’m staying awake to contemplate the universe. I think it’ll help me become a great sage like Frogfucius. What do you think?

MALLOW

Sounds good to me.

Mallow sits by Blue in silence; they watch the sky and listen to the crickets.

BLUE TADPOLE

I wonder about those clouds sometimes.

MALLOW

You mean, how they embody the transitory nature of things as they spread apart into long and fragile wisps?

BLUE TADPOLE

No, I mean those clouds over there. I don’t think they ever move.

Mallow looks where the tadpole motions, at a pile of dusky clouds far, far in the distance. (Hint: They’re Nimbus Land.)

MALLOW

Huh. I guess I never noticed.

Blue Tadpole looks up at him.

BLUE TADPOLE

You know what, Mallow? You don’t have to be anything different than what you are. You’re an okay tadpole in my book.

Mallow manages a rueful smirk.

MALLOW

Thanks. I’m glad you think so.

BLUE TADPOLE

Well, good sleep breeds wisdom, too. Maybe we should get to bed.

MALLOW

Sure. I guess it is pretty late.

Mallow and Blue Tadpole splash off to bed.

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - NIGHT**

Frogfucius paces across a long cluster of lily pads.

FROGFUCIUS

Well, old sage, what now? What are you going to do for him? It’s not like how you teach the other tadpoles.

He looks down at the jam jar he’s holding. There’s only a sliver of cricket jam left in it.

Frogfucius puts a hand to his chin.


	5. Meanwhile, In Nimbus Land

**INT. NIMBUS LAND PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY**

King and Queen Nimbus stand side by side looking out a window. The room is quiet – stiflingly so.

Garro enters the throne room. He sees the sober King and Queen, hesitates, and is about to duck out when the royal couple turn toward him. Garro bows.

GARRO

Many apologies, your Graces. I don’t mean to intrude.

KING NIMBUS

(courteous, but tired)

Not at all, Garro. Please, come in. I daresay we still have time for our people.

Queen Nimbus offers a pained smile.

GARRO

Actually, Majesties, I came to see if – if you might need anything of _me_. Even though I’m not sure what I could do…

(mildly attempting humor)

I don’t suppose…you need anything sculpted?

KING NIMBUS

(half-hearted laugh)

No, I don’t suppose we do. Thank you all the same, Garro.

Garro bows again as he exits. He sighs and shakes his head once outside the throne room. Valentina, from O.S., sidles up beside him.

VALENTINA

Terrible, isn’t it? Just tragic.

GARRO

They aren’t themselves anymore. If only there were a way to bring the prince back.

VALENTINA

Yes, well, that’s a rather lofty thought… Garro, it’s funny you should mention their Majesties’ changed nature. Please don’t go spreading this around, but I’m growing concerned for the King and Queen. I think this grief might…take its toll.

GARRO

Well, if you ask me, it already has. The kingdom’s lost all its cheer, the King and Queen will just be heartbroken until Prince Mallow can be foun –

VALENTINA

(interrupting)

Yes, all of that, right. But what I _really_ mean is – I fear this sadness might be too much for the royal couple. Just between us, I worry for the King’s health. I wonder if he might…take a turn, if you get my meaning.

GARRO

You think he’ll become ill?

VALENTINA

I’m only expressing a concern. The well-being of the King and Queen is ALWAYS foremost in my mind.

GARRO

Oh, I do hope we find the prince before anything like that happens.

VALENTINA

But of course. I’m only saying…we should be _prepared_.

As Garro and Valentina exit the palace, the camera zooms through a window and up, up beyond the sky to –

**EXT. STAR ROAD – “NIGHT”**

The “Wish Granted” screen is on the fritz. Cracks start forming in the Road as star sprites frantically attempt to fix the problem.

Focus on one sprite, glowing blue, gold, and red. He hovers helplessly over the ongoing damage.


	6. Frogfucius's Errand

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - MORNING**

Mallow and the tadpoles are asleep, cuddled together in shallow water surrounded by brush and reeds.

FROGFUCIUS (O.S.)

Awaken, pupils!

A brilliant white light blasts the area. The tadpoles and Mallow yelp and squint. Frogfucius stands in the center of the light, and we can only see his silhouette.

FROGFUCIUS

You should rise with the dawn. Time is like these streams – it flows by and never returns.

TADPOLES

Yes, sensei!

MALLOW

(shielding his eyes)

Grandpa, can you tone it down a little?

Frogfucius’ silhouette looks taken aback. He waves a hand, and hundreds of lightning bugs disperse from behind him. He wades toward the tadpoles.

FROGFUCIUS

Mallow, my child. I have a task for you, something only YOU can do.

Mallow rubs his eyes – from both sleepiness and near-blindness.

MALLOW

Really, Grandpa? What is it?

Frogfucius hands Mallow the mostly-empty jam jar and a purse of money.

FROGFUCIUS

It appears I’ve run out of cricket jam. You know where the shop is in town, yes?

MALLOW

Oh, sure! That’s where we get my…

(more dejected)

…special food.

FROGFUCIUS

Yes, well, be that as it may…

(clears throat)

I do not think I can make the trip anymore. It is simply too tiring. Which is why I need you to go for me.

Mallow blinks at Frogfucius in disbelief.

MALLOW

You’re…you’re letting me do it alone? Really? But why me?

FROGFUCIUS

You are the only tadpole with legs, my child.

Mallow looks down at his feet as though just discovering this fact.

Black Tadpole flips over and waves two stubby extensions in the air.

BLACK TADPOLE

Sensei! I almost have my legs! I could go!

Some grown frogs hop into the scene.

GROWN FROG

We can also go, Frogfucius.

FROGFUCIUS

(Abruptly)

You’re busy!

(Back to Mallow)

Now then, grasshopper, remember what I have always cautioned when we travel. First: you must stay on the road. No shortcuts so you don’t get lost.

MALLOW

(becoming more eager)

Absolutely. No shortcuts.

FROGFUCIUS

Secondly: When you go through the sewers you MUST remember to be on guard for Belome.

The grown frogs involuntarily shudder. The tadpoles gasp and dive underwater.

MALLOW

(too excited to pay attention)

Sure Grandpa, watch for Belome. Got it. I’ll be careful. I’ll do a great job, you’ll see!

Mallow runs off to prepare for the trip. Frogfucius watches him go.

FROGFUCIUS

(softly)

I hope this is the wise decision.


	7. Croco the Reptilian Thief

**INT. KERO SEWERS - DAY**

Mallow, obedient to Frogfucius’ words, glances around for evidence of Belome.

MALLOW

I’ve never even seen Belome, so I bet he won’t come out.

(testing)

Hello…? Anyone called Belome in here?

The sewer responds with silence. Mallow shrugs and moves on.

**EXT. BANDIT’S WAY – DAY**

Mallow emerges from the sewer but blithely cuts past the paved path. Zoom in as he passes a ridge of stone, behind which CROCO peeks out.

Croco slinks back behind the rocks and turns to his hooded lackeys behind him.

CROCO

(whispering)

Check out pillow kid over here. Headed to town, I bet.

LACKEY #1

What a weird-lookin’ mook! What’s he made of, cotton or somethin’?

CROCO

Nevah mind that. More importantly, he looks like a pushover. And I’m pretty sure I saw a money satchel attached to his belt. Looks like we gonna be in the black today, boys!

LACKEY #2

So what’s the plan, Croco? Ambush? Robbery by knife-point? Mugging?

Extreme close-up on Croco’s face, grinning and baring all his wicked teeth.

CROCO

Please, boys, let’s don’t be crass. Leave this one to me. I haven’t had fun with a sucker like this in a long time.

**EXT. LOCAL TOWN - DAY**

Mallow ducks through an alley and jingles the money purse, humming to himself. Croco appears from behind a building and sidles up beside him.

CROCO

Nice day for a stroll around the streets, huh?

Mallow is surprised by Croco’s appearance but innocently engages in conversation.

MALLOW

Sure, I guess. Actually, I have an important errand to run.

CROCO

Oh, big kid, huh, takin’ care of the shopping like a responsible little man. Must feel pretty good, bein’ trusted with such an important job.

MALLOW

Yeah, my grandpa says I can do it on my own, now!

CROCO

Ain’t dat somethin’! Like a coming-of-age story.

(fakes wiping away a tear)

But ya know, I feel it’s my duty to warn ya: better keep a FIRM hand on that purse. We got some thieves who like t’ prowl dese streets.

MALLOW

Thieves?

CROCO

They’ll take your coins ‘thout battin’ an eye. Nasty, cold-blooded criminals. Better keep your wits about ya, if ya wanna keep that money close by.

MALLOW

Wow, I didn’t even think about that! Thanks for the tip, mister.

CROCO

Oh sure, sure. No problem. Well, I gotta split, but just keep my words in mind, yeah?

Croco skips a few feet ahead of Mallow, then turns.

CROCO

Oh hey, uh…one more thing.

Croco holds out Mallow’s coin purse and dangles it from one claw.

CROCO

You don’t mind me takin’ a fee for all that advice, do ya?

Mallow stops dead in his tracks, looks at his hands and around his belt, then back up at Croco.

MALLOW

H-hey! Give that back!

CROCO

Yo, ain’t my problem if you don’t listen. I toldja to watch for thieves, didn’t I?

Croco laughs and takes off down the street. At first Mallow is stationary from shock, but he shakes himself and chases Croco down the alley.

MALLOW

Gimme back my coins! Come back here!

CROCO

You’re a riot, kid! Try again when those stubby legs of yours can keep up with me.

Croco takes an abrupt turn down another road, and Mallow stumbles past the branch-off. He clutches at the corner of a building and scrabbles back onto Croco’s trail. Townspeople are bowled over as Croco rushes through.

MALLOW

I need that money to buy my grandpa’s jam! STOP!

Croco glances back as he runs.

CROCO

What a persistent pest! But let’s see just how athletic you are, puffball.

He jumps up some crates, to a gutter, and onto the roof of a house. Mallow slows down and watches Croco taunt him from above.

CROCO

Hey, c’mon, how badly you want good ol’ grandpa’s money back? Don’t you think he’ll be upset if you let me get away?

Mallow’s eyes scale the building, and he looks unsure. He steels himself and takes a running leap –

– and smacks face-on into the side of the house, barely half a foot off the ground. Croco busts up cackling.

CROCO

Aw, them’s the breaks, huh? Give it up, kid. I’m a hundred miles ahead of ya.

He leaps from roof to roof until he’s out of sight. Mallow sinks to the ground and rubs his face. There’s a scuff mark between his eyes.

MALLOW

Great. That…REPTILE stole Grandpa’s coins. What am I going to tell him? He thought I could do this.

Mallow sits, and the tears start springing to his eyes.

MALLOW

(sniffling)

No…I can’t cry. I’m NOT gonna cry. But it’s just…it’s not fair…I meant to do a good job and now…WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!

Mallow breaks down bawling, and, of course, torrential rain dumps on the town. Citizens start running for cover. The gutters overflow.

Fade to reflect some time has passed. Mallow is still sitting in the same place, sobbing and hiccupping.

The Shopkeeper ambles by, shielding his head with his coat.

SHOPKEEPER

Mallow, is that you? Where’s Frogfucius?

Mallow wipes his eyes but hasn’t quite stopped crying.

MALLOW

I…um…I’m by myself. Gee…you’re soaking wet, aren’t you?

Zoom out to show the Shopkeeper fully garbed in galoshes and waders. The rainwater has flooded up to his knees.

Mallow brightens up and forces a smile. The sky immediately clears.

MALLOW

Sorry. You know, nothing like a good cry. But…huh. Why was I crying? There must have been SOME reason…

SHOPKEEPER

(bewildered)

Why…don’t we head to my shop? At least to get out of the, er, wet. You can tell me everything there.

**INT. GROCERY STORE - DAY**

Mallow and the Shopkeeper enter while his wife and son are in an argument. The son is older now (mid-teens) and leans against a shelf playing a handheld game (don’t question it). His mom waggles his old doll in his uninterested face.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

But Geno was your buddy for years! Why don’t you want to keep him?

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

Mom! That was when I was a kid. It’s not like I play with him anymore. I’m kind of interested in other stuff now, y’know?

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

But that doesn’t mean you should just THROW him away! I had to dig him out of the waste basket! Don’t the words “sentimental value” mean anything to you?

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

Mom, please, if my friends see him, I’ll be SO uncool.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

(sees her husband and Mallow)

Mallow! How ya doin’, kid? How’s Frogfucius? He’s not with you today?

The Shopkeeper shakes water out of his jacket and hangs it by the door.

MALLOW

No, I came by myself. I—oh! I almost forgot!

(digs out the jar)

My grandpa needs more cricket jam. He sent me on an errand to…buy…

Mallow gets a sort of “oh yeah” expression on his face.

SHOPKEEPER

That Frogfucius. I should’ve known. It was about time for his visit. All right, give me a second and I’ll prepare the crickets.

(to himself)

Oh boy, I hate that squish noise they make when I mash them.

He digs through his counter for tools and ingredients.

MALLOW

Wait, listen, actually…

SHOPKEEPER

Now, don’t worry. I’ll have it ready in just a few minutes. We don’t want to keep your grandpa waiting for his snack, right?

MALLOW

Hold on! See, the truth is…I…I don’t have the money right now. A thief stole it when I came into town.

SHOPKEEPER

(stops with a mallet in hand)

‘Zat so? That’s really too bad. I guess we can’t trade then.

MALLOW

No…I guess not…

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

Oh come on, hon. Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?

SHOPKEEPER

Now, now, that’s just the way things are. We can’t go around giving freebies to our customers.

(again, to himself)

Especially if those freebies involve cooking bugs.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

But not even for Frogfucius? I mean, he’s a faithful customer.

SHOPKEEPER

Faithful or no, business is business.

Mallow goes ignored as the couple argues. He looks more and more despondent.

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

(looking up from his handheld)

Dad, just give him the jam. You know there’s no way he’s getting that money back.

Mallow starts tearing up and bites his lip.

SHOPKEEPER

Son, one day you’ll understand the value of sticking to your convictions, and just because a customer accidentally loses his money…

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

Yeah, but is it that much of a surprise? I mean, just look at him. He’s basically a walking invitation to get robbed.

Mallow’s sadness begins to turn to anger. He balls his fists and looks at the floor, sniffling.

SHOPKEEPER

Now listen here: until you know the basic principles of running a business, you can’t talk to me about—

The door slams O.S., and the family all turn. Mallow has stormed out. The shop’s bell jangles in his wake.

**EXT. LOCAL TOWN - DAY**

Mallow stomps down the street, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He looks furious.


	8. The Star Road Fails/Mallow vs. Croco

**EXT. STAR ROAD**

The cracks have split wider, and the wish screen has completely blacked out.

A chunk breaks from the Road and falls toward earth. The blue/gold/red sprite zips down after it. He loses it along the way, hesitates, then guesses a new trajectory toward earth.

**EXT. BANDIT’S WAY - DAY**

Croco hangs out with his lackeys, rustling through Mallow’s money purse. He takes out a coin and bites it.

CROCO

All in a day’s work, eh fellas? Boy, you shoulda seen when that idiot tried to jump up the house.

Croco laughs, and his lackeys cackle with him. Some peer into the purse.

LACKEY #1

It ain’t really much, Croco.

CROCO

Whatevah. I had a good laugh, and that’s enough for me.

Lackey #2 comes running from the direction of the town.

LACKEY #2

Yo, Croco! You got company, boss! You won’t believe this: it’s that fluffy kid!

CROCO

You’re kidding! That guy has more guts ‘n I gave him credit for. Don’t matter. I’ll lose him just as easy as before. Leave it to me, guys.

(casually waves his hand)

Am-scray.

The lackeys clear out as Mallow rounds the corner. Croco swings the coin purse back and forth mockingly.

CROCO

Man, kid, take it from me: this couch money ain’t worth the trouble. I can’t even pay my grocery bill with this chump change. Emphasis on CHUMP.

Mallow edges closer.

MALLOW

Hand it over.

Croco slings the purse over his shoulder.

CROCO

Tch. Go home to your mommy ‘fore you get hurt, kid.

He dashes off, leaving a cloud of dust and grass behind him.

MALLOW

(attempting to retort)

I DON’T HAVE A…mommy.

Mallow looks confused, then huffs and jogs after Croco.

Croco leaps across rocks and dodges in and out of sight. Mallow tries to follow.

CROCO

(calling back)

Your eyes are much faster than your feet, fluffy! At this rate it’ll take ya…one hundred years to catch me!

Mallow trips and skids to the ground, but he gets up and continues the chase. Croco observes this tenacity.

CROCO

(muttering)

Still can’t shake him, huh?

Croco leaps to the top of a plateau. Mallow stops at the bottom and looks helplessly upward. Croco can’t help turning around for one last laugh.

CROCO

You couldn’t jump to save your life kid, so this is where I say goodbye. It’s been a gas, but let’s face it: you couldn’t chase down a pumpkin.

Croco cackles and doesn’t notice Mallow is really stewing. His white fluff is turning dark gray.

MALLOW

(in a quiet rage)

Give it back.

CROCO

(startled out of his laughter)

Huh?

MALLOW

GIVE. BACK. MY. MONEY.

The plateau goes dark under cloud cover. Mallow thrusts his hands out (almost subconsciously); they crackle with static, and Croco notices the clouds too late—

—as they pound him with half a dozen lightning bolts.

CROCO

Ah…ow…

Croco is totally charred. After regaining his senses he desperately attempts to put out a tail fire.

MALLOW

(furious)

GIMME BACK MY COIN, OR I’LL BELT YA AGAIN!

Croco douses his tail just as thunder booms overhead. He shoots Mallow an incredulous—and frightened—look.

CROCO

Geez! Fine. Here’s your junk.

He throws the purse, which hits Mallow right in the face.

CROCO (CONT’D)

But I’m payin’ you back in spades, kid! Just you wait!

He bounds away.

CROCO

(far-off)

Controls lightning…who DOES that?!

Mallow rubs his face. He picks up the purse with mild astonishment. He checks the money inside.

MALLOW

I…I did it. I got all the money back. I got it back!

SMASH CUT TO:

**INT. GROCERY STORE - DAY**

Mallow triumphantly slaps the money on the counter.

MALLOW

Hey, mister! I got my coins back! I’m ready to get that jam now!

The Shopkeeper, his wife, and son stare open-mouthed. (The son is in the middle of trying to secret his doll back into the waste basket.) The Shopkeeper blinks out of his stupor and hastily gathers jam ingredients.

SHOPKEEPER

Oh, uh—well done, lad! I didn’t think you had it in y—I mean, I figured the authorities would catch your crook later on. But now your grandpa can have his snack right away, huh?

Mallow beams as the Shopkeeper starts mixing the jam.

SHOPKEEPER’S WIFE

(to Mallow)

Your grandpa really does know everything, doesn’t he? He even knew you’d be the right man for this job.

She swats her son’s hand away from the waste basket.

MALLOW

Aw, you know…all in a day’s work for an up-and-coming frog.

The Shopkeeper pours new cricket jam—it makes a gross slopping noise—into Mallow’s jar and hands it back to him.

SHOPKEEPER

There you go, Mallow. Now, make sure that jam doesn’t get lost, stolen, eaten, WHATEVER. Your grandpa needs it, okay?

MALLOW

Yes, sir, you got it! And thanks. Grandpa will be delighted!

Mallow tucks the jar away and turns to leave. The Shopkeeper’s son quickly sidles up next to him.

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

Yo, Mallow, you did a good job. And that deserves a prize, right?

MALLOW

Prize? But I don’t need—

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

Look, don’t be modest. Here, I got something for you.

The Shopkeeper’s son shoves the Geno doll into Mallow’s hands, much to Mallow’s confusion.

SHOPKEEPER’S SON

You’re the right age to like action figures, right? He’s called Geno. See, he’s got super star shot powers. He’s really cool; kinda vintage, you know. Just…take him so I don’t have to deal with my mom anymore, all right?

He hurries Mallow out the door.

SHOPKEEPER’S SON (CONT’D)

So hey, see you on your next visit, huh? Glad we had this talk, buddy.

Mallow finds himself suddenly outside the shop with the door closing behind him. He looks down at the doll—it’s made of wood and a bit scuffed, but otherwise in nice condition. Mallow shrugs and heads toward home, a bounce in his step.

Around the shop’s corner, the star sprite zips into view. It watches Mallow go, then follows.


	9. Belome Wakes Up Hungry

**EXT. KERO SEWERS ENTRANCE - DAY**

Mallow’s still inspecting the Geno doll.

MALLOW

You’re kinda cool, I guess. What’s this shooting star shot he was talking about?

Mallow presses a switch on the doll’s arm; the hand flips down, and a tiny star rockets off and busts a bit of cobblestone out of the sewer entrance’s wall.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

(awed)

…Nice.

He picks up the star and places it back in the doll’s arm.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

You know what? This has been a great day. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing that could ruin it.

Mallow goes down the sewer steps, until he’s out of view. The star sprite wings up to the sewer entrance, hesitates, then speeds after Mallow.

**INT. KERO SEWERS - DAY**

Mallow follows a waterway through the tunnels. He’s walking by instinct and isn’t paying attention to where he’s going. He regales the doll with the day’s events.

MALLOW

…and then he said I wouldn’t catch him in a hundred years, but I—oof!

Mallow trips on something unseen and falls to the ground. The Geno doll goes spinning out of his hand. He shuffles back on his feet; there’s a sound of heavy breathing in the B.G.

MALLOW

Wow, what in the—

Mallow looks over his shoulder. Zoom out to encompass the great hulking mass that is BELOME. He lies sleeping, stubby paws tucked underneath him and head out straight, four horns sticking up.

MALLOW

(hushed)

Th-this must be…Belome!

Mallow circles Belome from front to back. He reaches out, brushes one of the beast’s blunt horns, then draws back quickly. When Belome makes no move he becomes a little bolder.

MALLOW

Huh. You’re huge, but also really lazy. You’re not as scary as everyone thinks you are. And you definitely don’t scare me, not after I outsmarted a thief!

Mallow comes around to Belome’s face. He picks up the long red tongue sticking out from Belome’s mouth.

MALLOW

Is this your tongue or a fire hose? Ha ha!

The tongue curls back and takes a lick at Mallow’s face. Mallow gasps, drops the tongue, and backs away, just as Belome lumbers to his feet. All his four eyes open, and he bares sharp fangs. He regards Mallow with a hungry smile.

BELOME

Mo ho ho! It’s a snack attack! And you’re…it!

MALLOW

GAH!

Mallow scurries away just as Belome dives to eat him. As Mallow runs he kicks the Geno doll to the side, forgetting it in his panic.

Belome pursues. He moves much faster than his stocky figure suggests. Mallow is barely able to stay a step ahead.

BELOME

Ooh, room service has been kind to me! Where’s my bib?

Belome gets his tongue just close enough to catch Mallow by the foot. Mallow trips and rolls around to face Belome. He throws his hands out to the side.

MALLOW

Get back! I’m warning you…

Belome stops. Mallow’s hands begin to crackle, then fizzle out. Nothing happens. Outside, there’s a distant sound of thunder, but the lightning can’t reach inside the sewers.

MALLOW

Uh…

He turns and sprints. Belome chases hot on his heels.

Mallow ducks into a branch-off in the tunnels. He crouches down, gasping, as Belome charges past. When the coast seems clear, Mallow slumps against the wall.

BELOME (O.S.)

Can’t stand it… The hunger…the hunger!

Mallow turns and looks straight into Belome’s waiting face. The monster swallows Mallow in one gulp, and Mallow’s cry is half heard as he goes down Belome’s gullet. Belome belches and saunters off.

As he comes around the corner we hear something like a charging weapon. A beam blasts into Belome, hitting him square in the gut. He topples over and spits Mallow out.

Mallow, covered in saliva, crouches weakly.

MALLOW

That was scary!

Pan to the other side of the sewer. The Geno doll—now life-size—stands with one arm outstretched. His hand dangles from his arm, revealing a gun barrel underneath. He’s got it pointed straight at Belome.

GENO

It’s a good thing he doesn’t chew his food.

MALLOW

Yeah, no kidding… I—

(notices Geno)

WHUH!

Belome staggers and shakes off the hit. He studies Geno hungrily.

BELOME

You _look_ delicious…But how do you TASTE?

He lunges at Geno, but Geno dodges, turns, and lifts his other hand. It pops down to reveal another gun barrel, which peppers the area with star bullets.

Belome scrabbles away, but a stray bullet hits a release button in the sewer wall. It breaks and starts a grinding sound. Belome looks at the button and seems to reconsider his options.

BELOME

If you beat me…you STILL won’t defeat me. Beware the flood!

Belome makes a hasty exit, with Geno’s gun trained on him till he’s gone. The sound of rushing water comes from farther down the tunnels.

MALLOW

(with a nervous laugh)

He must’ve been kidding. Why would some random button start a flood around here?

With unfortunate—and definitely intentional—timing, a torrent explodes through the canals. Mallow and Geno have only a second to scream before the water engulfs them.


	10. Geno from Star Road

**EXT. MIDAS RIVER - DAY**

The shot zooms along the rapids rushing by. Mallow gets dragged into view, paddling with the current.

MALLOW

(coughing water)

Guh! Bluh! Good thing I never had trouble FLOATING. Oh, wait, what happened to…

Geno bobs in front of Mallow. He’s face down in the water and isn’t moving.

MALLOW

Oh—oh no. What do I do? I think he’s…

GENO

(under water)

Hrgl blrb blubba flrg.

Mallow rolls Geno face up.

GENO

Huh, physics are different here. I’ll have to remember that.

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - DAY**

A set of falls drops them into gentler water. Mallow and Geno clamber onto land, soaked.

MALLOW

Um…I don’t know what’s going on… But you really got me out of a jam back there, so thanks.

GENO

(wringing out cape)

You bet. I’m here to help.

(notices Mallow is staring)

What’s with the face? I guess you know I’m more than just a doll, don’t you?

Mallow shrugs and nods. He’s on the wary side and keeps his distance.

GENO

Well you see - I’m a visitor from above, and this is a form I’m borrowing briefly.

Mallow takes a beat to process this. His eyes go wide.

MALLOW

You mean, like, from the sky, or something?

GENO

(laughing)

Higher than that, I’m afraid. You probably don’t know about a place called the Star Road?

Mallow shakes his head.

GENO

Completely in the dark, as expected. Well, let’s just say it’s a big mess up there right now, and it concerns you and everyone else in this world. You’ve heard of wishing on a star, right?

Mallow nods and grimaces slightly. In the B.G. there’s a faded echo of his wish to not be a crybaby.

GENO (CONT'D)

At the Star Road, your wish is transformed into a star. When granted, it turns into a shooting star and falls down to earth. Then someone else makes a wish on that star, and the cycle continues. It’s a rather efficient process.

MALLOW

So…you know all the wishes people make down here?

GENO

Every wish that’s made comes to the Star Road. We hear them all.

MALLOW

(more nervous)

Does that mean…you know whose wishes are whose?

GENO

We hear all the wishes, but we don’t know who makes them. Since we only get the words and never see the person, you could say we keep our wishes anonymous.

MALLOW

(masking his relief)

Oh. Well. Uh…I was just curious. But wait – if your job is to make wishes happen, why are you down here? …As a doll?

Geno walks away a couple feet and glances skyward. He frowns.

GENO

Lately, there’s been sabotage against wishes, and some have gone wrong. There’s been so much chaos, a piece of our road has broken off and fallen to earth.

MALLOW

That can happen? Wow! That’s terrible! …So, uh, what does that mean, exactly?

GENO

Well, as it stands right now, with the Star Road broken, yours is a world where wishes may no longer come true.

MALLOW

What?! But that means I’ll never be less of a cry – I mean…isn’t there a way to fix it?

GENO

If I can find the chunk that broke off, the Road can be repaired. But I also need to make sure no more damage happens to it, and for that I need to right the wish-gone-wrong. If only I knew where to start…

MALLOW

(eagerly)

Hey, you should come ask my Grandpa! He knows EVERYTHING, and I’m sure he’d have some advice for you. Besides, I owe you for saving my life. Whaddya say?

GENO

Hm… If you think it’ll help, then I’m in.

MALLOW

Great! My name’s Mallow. I’m a tadpole, from Tadpole Pond.

Geno studies Mallow for a confused couple of seconds.

GENO

But – aren’t tadpoles supposed to be…

MALLOW

Oh, yeah, I know – I can’t really jump. Or swim fast. Embarrassing, huh?

It’s obvious Geno wasn’t going there with his question, but he lets it slide.

GENO

Nice meeting you, Mallow. My name is--

Geno makes some otherworldly noise that is absolutely unpronounceable. Mallow stares at him blankly.

GENO

…That’s probably hard for you to say, isn’t it?

MALLOW

The doll’s name is Geno.

GENO

That works. Why don’t you lead the way?


	11. The Wish Gone Wrong

**EXT. NEAR FROGFUCIUS’ ISLAND - DAY**

Mallow and Geno approach through a gap in the trees. Black Tadpole meets them at the shore.

BLACK TADPOLE

Mallow! You’re back! We’ve been going crazy here ever since we heard about your run-in with Belome.

MALLOW

You already know about that?

(turns to Geno)

See, Geno? Waterways from all over the world bring information here to the pond. That’s how Grandpa knows all the news that’s fit to hear. He’s bound to know something to help you.

Black Tadpole swims up for a closer look at Geno.

BLACK TADPOLE

Whoa, who’s this guy? And why isn’t he wearing any pants?

Geno looks down at his wooden and decidedly bare body. He looks back up, bemused.

BLACK TADPOLE

(shouting)

Hey, everyone! Mallow’s back, and I think he brought the person who took on Belome!

The other seven tadpoles pop up in quick succession. They crowd by the shore and all start talking at once.

RED TADPOLE

No way can someone take on Belome!

PURPLE TADPOLE

He eats twenty frogs in one swallow! At least that’s what I heard.

BLUE TADPOLE

Show us how you did it! Show us? _Pleeeeeeaaaaase_?

The tadpoles – and Mallow – all look expectantly at Geno. Geno hesitates to oblige but aims his fingers at a tree. He fires a couple shots and knocks a coconut off, which KO’s Green Tadpole. Geno winces, but the other tadpoles go absolutely nuts.

BLACK TADPOLE

Whoo! That was the coolest!

YELLOW TADPOLE

Do it again!

RED TADPOLE

Could you knock ME out?

FROGFUCIUS (O.S.)

Well, grasshopper, what’s new?

The tadpoles and Mallow all startle.

BLACK TADPOLE

(whispering)

Good luck, Mallow.

The tadpoles dive underwater.

MALLOW

(feigning innocence)

Grandpa! I got your cricket jam like you asked.

FROGFUCIUS (O.S.)

I know, child. And all despite ignoring my cautions to you. Truly a lucky break.

Mallow cringes. The pond is once again blasted by all-consuming light.

FROGFUCIUS (O.S.) (CONT’D)

But for now we hold off on the lecture. You have a new friend who has come seeking my knowledge, yes? It’s true that “Old Wise People” can often give good advice.

MALLOW

(still squinting)

Grandpa…this again?

Frogfucius sighs and waves off the lightning bugs like before.

FROGFUCIUS

Hem. Well, come and partake of my wisdom, children.

Mallow and Geno wade through the water. Frogfucius already sits at his table, and Mallow and Geno join him.

MALLOW

Grandpa, this is Geno. He comes from the Star Street, where wishes are granted.

GENO

(affably)

That’s “Star Road”, my fluffy little friend.

FROGFUCIUS

Indeed, the streams have already brought me word of your conversation. And I believe I may be able to offer at least some guidance for your journey.

Geno looks impressed, and Mallow beams proudly. Frogfucius places both hands on his walking cane to increase his sage-like appearance.

FROGFUCIUS

The waterways do not describe much on the matter, but I have heard rumors of fallen objects to the west. Though you may have to go as far as the sea to find what you are looking for.

GENO

It’s all right. I’ll need to travel anyway. Actually…maybe you could help me there, too. Do you know anything about a family who’s lost their child?

Frogfucius pales—if that’s possible for a frog.

FROGFUCIUS

Lost…their child?

GENO

We granted a couple’s wish for a child some years ago, but not too long after, things started to go awry. It’s my belief if I can find and reunite this family, it will fix the Star Road’s dysfunction.

MALLOW

You mean somewhere there’s a kid who doesn’t know where his family is? Wow, that sounds awful, doesn’t it, Grandpa?

Frogfucius trembles.

FROGFUCIUS

Y-yes…

GENO

At any rate, I hope to find them along the way.

Geno waits for Frogfucius to offer information. Frogfucius is uncomfortably quiet.

GENO

(awkwardly)

Well, you’ve been more than helpful already. I can’t waste much time, so I’d better be on my way.

FROGFUCIUS

O-of course. Ah, take the road that winds west from here, and you should find more help along the way. Safe travels.

Geno wades back to shore. Mallow waves as he goes.

MALLOW

Nice meeting you, Geno!

(to Frogfucius)

Wow, that was some crazy day, huh?

(remembering he might still be in trouble)

Um…am I in for that lecture now?

FROGFUCIUS

(unfocused)

Ah…no, my child. Let us only be thankful you are back safe. Thank you for retrieving the jam. We will see each other at dinner, yes? Off…off to your music lessons now.

Mallow eyes his grandpa curiously but heads off. He’s in far too good a mood to stay confused and chats excitedly with the other tadpoles.

Frogfucius watches him go, deeply troubled.


	12. Not a Tadpole!

**EXT. FROGFUCIUS’ ISLAND - EVENING**

Mallow and Frogfucius eat dinner together. Other frogs and tadpoles mingle out of focus. Frogfucius is still pensively quiet.

MALLOW

(forcing conversation)

I hope Geno’s able to find that chunk of the Star Place. A world without wishes…that’d be terrible!

Frogfucius takes a bite of food.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

But I guess things can’t be so bad yet. Music practice went great, and you have your cricket jam.

Frogfucius lays his chopsticks down, stares at his plate.

MALLOW (CONT’D)

I guess you were right, Grandpa. I just needed to give things a little time before I came into my own.

FROGFUCIUS

(subdued)

Mallow…you must accompany Geno on his search.

Mallow drops his silverware in surprise.

MALLOW

Grandpa, what are you talking about? I’m only a simple tadpole! That kind of adventure isn’t for me.

Frogfucius rises and shuffles away from the table. He looks off across the pond. Mallow watches with growing concern.

FROGFUCIUS

Mallow, my child, I have kept this from you until now, but you are…

(deep sigh)

…NOT a tadpole.

Every single frog and tadpole in the pond suddenly crowds the shot from all angles.

FROGS & TADPOLES

Say WHAT??!

Mallow is dumb with shock.

FROGFUCIUS

I was enjoying a cricket snack one rainy evening when I happened to see a basket floating down from the falls. I peeked inside, and found a baby staring right back at me. The name “Mallow” was written on his belt.

Mallow examines his belt buckle.

FROGFUCIUS (CONT’D)

There was no one with him. And no one anywhere nearby. I began to think, “Surely this child must be from some far-off land,” but…the streams didn’t tell me where. I felt sorry for the little bundle of fluff and decided to take him in.

MALLOW

(trembling)

Grandpa…you mean…I’m not a tadpole? At all?

The tadpoles and frogs talk amongst themselves.

GREEN TADPOLE

Sensei doesn’t know where Mallow came from?

YELLOW TADPOLE

Or what he is?

Mallow begins to tear up. Rain droplets pelt Tadpole Pond.

BLUE TADPOLE

That can’t be true! Frogfucius knows everything!

BLACK TADPOLE

But what if Mallow is something so different that -

Frogfucius strikes the pond with his staff. The tadpoles and frogs rapidly disperse. Mallow snaps out of his near-crying spell.

FROGFUCIUS

Mallow! This is not the time to cry!

Mallow holds it in but looks hurt. Frogfucius looks like he might cry too.

FROGFUCIUS

Your parents – your real mother and father – are out there, somewhere. If what Geno says is true…they must miss you very much.

Mallow fidgets and looks down.

FROGFUCIUS (CONT’D)

I…I must go and meditate for the evening. We can talk again in the morning, yes?

Frogfucius leaps into the water and swims off. Mallow is left alone on the isle.

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - NIGHT**

Frogfucius sits on the shoreline and sincerely attempts to meditate. He keeps losing focus and finally gives up with a slump.

Mallow approaches.

MALLOW

…Grandpa?

Frogfucius regards him sadly.

FROGFUCIUS

I am sorry, grasshopper. “A tongue may catch the fly, but it cannot catch its own words.”

MALLOW

It’s okay, Grandpa. Can I sit with you?

Frogfucius pats the ground next to him. Mallow takes a seat.

FROGFUCIUS

It is unusual for the streams to tell me nothing. When you arrived, I did not know what to do.

Mallow looks aside at him.

FROGFUCIUS (CONT’D)

If not for my pride, maybe I would have told you sooner.

MALLOW

At least I know I’m not a terrible frog.

(halfhearted laugh)

But…now I’m not really anything.

Frogfuicius lays a hand on Mallow’s head.

FROGFUCIUS

You are only what you have not discovered yet. There is a difference.

Mallow smiles, but a little sadness lingers.

MALLOW

I guess this means I’m not really your grandson.

FROGFUCIUS

(in mock indignation)

What are you saying, grasshopper? That part was never untrue.

They share a grin.

MALLOW

Grandpa, I’m going to go with Geno, and I’m going to find my real family. …And I promise I won’t cry.

FROGFUCIUS

You are doing a brave thing. I am proud of you. …It will be lonely without you here.

MALLOW

(faking enthusiasm)

Well, maybe I won’t have to go too far, and we can visit anytime we like.

FROGFUCIUS

(doubtful)

Of course, my child.


	13. The Adventure Begins

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Mallow stands by the shore with Frogfucius and several other frogs. The tadpoles are gathered in the water.

BLUE TADPOLE

Do you really have to go, Mallow?

BLACK TADPOLE

We could pretend we don’t know you’re not a tadpole and go on like nothing happened.

Mallow smiles.

RED TADPOLE

We’ll even act like you’re a good swimmer!

Mallow’s smile falls in annoyance.

FROGFUCIUS

No more, young tadpoles. We should be wishing Mallow well on his journey and not trying to cling to what we must let go.

(wetly clearing his throat)

Now then, Mallow. Follow the trail I advised for Geno, and it should lead you toward a town called Moleville. You should hopefully catch him along the way.

Frogfucius holds his staff out to Mallow.

FROGFUCIUS

Here, my child. I want you to keep this. So you are reminded of your family here.

MALLOW

Grandpa, I can’t take your staff! How are you going to get around without it?

FROGFUCIUS

I will manage.

(shrugs)

It’s only for show, to be honest.

Mallow takes the staff. There’s a carving of a frog’s face in the top. Mallow looks at Frogfucius, then at the frogs, then at the tadpoles.

YELLOW TADPOLE

Bye, Mallow. Good luck! We’re going to miss you.

GREEN TADPOLE

Hopefully you can write us, or…something.

Mallow is too close to tears to speak. He waves once, then turns to get on his way.

Everyone in Tadpole Pond watches him go.

**EXT. HILLS PAST TADPOLE POND - DAY**

Mallow ascends the crest, turns and stares at Tadpole Pond already a ways behind him. He looks for a long time, and takes one step back as though reconsidering his journey. He frowns, turns, and continues on his way.

Halfway down the other side of the hill Mallow sees Geno walking ahead some yards away.

MALLOW

There he is!

Mallow breaks into a run but trips on a clump of rocks. He goes tumbling head over feet.

MALLOW

Oof! Ack! Urgh! Ooch! OW!

Mallow faceplants, arms extended, right next to Geno. Geno looks down in surprise.

GENO

…Mallow?

Mallow rises and winces, putting his hands on his head.

MALLOW

Yeow…it’s a good thing I’m soft.

GENO

Why’d you come all the way out here?

MALLOW

‘All the way’? You didn’t get very far.

GENO

Oh, well…

(pointing with thumb)

I got lost in that forest for a while. It was like a maze.

Shot pans to forest to Geno and Mallow’s right. Comedic beat. Pan back to Geno and Mallow.

GENO

Anyway, what’s going on?

MALLOW

Well…see…it turns out…I probably should go with you.

GENO

Oh?

MALLOW

You might not believe this, but I’m…I’m not actually a…a tadpole.

GENO

(deadpan)

You don’t say.

MALLOW

So that means…I might be the kid who’s been separated from his parents.

Geno’s expression softens. He puts a hand to his chin.

GENO

Well then, I guess I’d better make it my job to get you home.

MALLOW

You really think we can find it?

GENO

I’m in the business of wishes; it’s what I do. Now, what say we get this show on the road?

Geno and Mallow turn and walk through the fields until they are mere dots on the horizon.


	14. The Last Wish

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND HOT SPRINGS – NIGHT**

King and Queen Nimbus walk from the Royal Bus to have a soak.

King Nimbus settles into the water with a mournful sigh. The Queen follows, then stops. A gentle, dark red glow beams on her face. She looks toward its source.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Dear…

King Nimbus looks where she looks. The light blinks feebly through the hot springs steam. King Nimbus wades toward it. He fishes around in the water with his hands, brings out a vaguely star-shaped stone. It glows but also flickers as though weakening.

Queen Nimbus joins the King.

KING NIMBUS

I say…what could this belong to?

Queen Nimbus traces the star’s edges with her hand. She and the King clasp the stone together. They close their eyes.

KING & QUEEN NIMBUS

Please…let Mallow find his way home.

They look up, over at the Royal Bus. An idea seems to come to them at the same time, and they exchange a determined glance.

**END PART II**


End file.
